Love Médical
by Kitred
Summary: Sasuke aime se battre, il L'aime aussi et quoi de mieux, que de se battre et se faire soigner par celui qu'on aime ? A cause d'un évènement, le brun sera perdu, désorienté, puis ça qui arrive peu après. Sasuke ne sait plus quoi faire. POV Sasuke, NaruSasu


Titre : Love Médical

Genre : Romance/OCC/HUmour

Rating : +18

Paring : NaruSasu

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

_Love medical_

POV Sasuke

Ça fait maintenant cinq mois qu'il est ici, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai craqué, mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine, à peine nos regards se sont croisés que j'ai su, oui, j'ai su que c'était avec lui que j'allais passer ma vie. On est fait l'un pour l'autre, moi j'en suis sûr mais … j'ai beau aller le voir tout les jours avec une excuse bidon, rien !! Même pas des gestes déplacés, jamais des regards étranges … Je me dis « Je me suis trompé, ça ne doit pas être lui » toutefois je n'arrive en aucun cas à l'exclure de mon esprit, à le remplacer, je pique une crise intérieure quand il est avec quelqu'un d'autre, mon cœur réagit que quand je le vois. Je l'aime plus que tout malheureusement c'est le néant venant de lui !!

Les filles de ma classe disent que je peux mettre tout le monde à mes pieds, aussi bien filles que garçons. Je suis grand, j'ai beau avoir dix-sept ans, je fait la même taille que lui, à quelques centimètres près, il est plus grand de … je dirai vingt centimètres minimum. Mes cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, deux mèches encadrant mon visage, le reste est formé en quatre piques élevés derrière, me donne un côté « classe » selon elles. Ma couleur de cheveux s'harmonise parfaitement à mes yeux également sombre et à mon visage pâle, fin, sans expression, je dois dire que j'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être froid, ne montrant aucun sentiment que mon visage c'est pour ainsi dire « figé », sauf quand je le vois.

J'ai des muscles mais on ne les voit pas très bien,mon corps est très pale, d'ailleurs les gens que je rencontre la première fois me demandent souvent si je vais bien ou si je ne suis pas malade, mais je n'y peux rien, je sors rarement, je n'aime pas sortir … Mes amis sortent mais en couple, j'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle, et puis si je sors … pour aller où ? Je ne connais pas très bien la ville, la visiter seul ne m'amuse pas beaucoup, s'il voulait venir avec moi …

Bon, j'oublie tout ça et direction l'infirmerie, je me suis bagarré, ça fait mal, très mal. Néanmoins, je ferais tout pour le voir, on est lundi après-midi, alors il est encore là. Je me demande ce qu'il va dire en me voyant. J'ai un œil au beurre noir, la cheville un peu enflée sans parler de ma cuisse, elle me fait extrêmement souffrir. Ce gros lard de Aikio s'est assis dessus de tout son poids, et j'allais oublier, mes côtes douloureuses, il a marché dessus !! Je le méritais aussi, j'ai osé dire qu'il faudrait six camions de pompier pour que son jean atteigne ses hanches à force de manger !

Je suis devant la porte jaune, ma main tremblante sur la poignée, je l'abaisse doucement puis l'ouvre en entier, une deuxième porte s'y trouve, elle est là pour préserver l'intimité des gens derrière, je retire mes chaussures avant d'entrer pour les mettre dans l'étagère faite pour ça. Je cogne puis, une fois qu'il me dit d'entrer je m'exécute. La pièce est simple, deux fenêtres sur le mur derrière, un meuble à tiroir pour les documents médicaux juste sur le côté du bureau, un lavabo à côté de moi, de l'autre côté une armoire où, je le sais, sont rangées des blouses. Certains élèves ne se retiennent pas pour vomir sur les gens, et sur lui, je le plains il est si beau. Je vais vers le bureau et m'assois en face de lui sur la chaise en bois. Il y a une porte fermée, c'est là où il analyse les gens.

Il est là, assis sur sa chaise, calme en rangeant ses dossiers. Mon ardeur monte en flèche, il est si charmant. Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan calme mais ne cachant pas l'éclat de malice, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, tombant devant ses yeux et dans son cou, lui donne un air décontracté et joueur, sur ses joues trois fines cicatrices s'y trouve,l'allure sauvage que cela lui accorde, je trouve ça très sexy. Il a de grandes jambes bien musclées d'après les jeans qu'il met, mais je ne sais pas s'il a des abdominaux, sa blouse de médecin entrave toujours ma vision lorsque j'examine son corps.

En parlant d'examen, il va devoir le faire avec moi. Je rougis un peu en imaginant la scène, toutefois je me reprends rapidement, il ne doit pas me voir ainsi, j'aurais trop honte.

_ Le rouge ne va pas avec le bleu de ton coquard Sasuke.

Le son de sa voix me coupe dans mes pensées et accentue le rougissement de mes joues, il m'a vu rougir !! Je le regarde et il reprend la parole avec un petit sourire, ceux que j'ai toujours le droit, gentil et bienveillant, ma mère faisait exactement pareille.

_ Bon, on va dans la pièce à côté.

On se lève tous les deux, je boite un peu, il le voit et met mon bras au-dessus de son épaule. J'aime bien cette sensation, je me sens léger . J'ai l'impression qu'il s'inquiète pour moi en tant que personne qu'il connait non pas parce que je suis son élève. Il ouvre la porte m'aidant à m'installer sur la table.

La salle est un peu petit, elle contient une table, où je suis installé, un bureau où des casiers sont mis, à l'intérieur il y a des médicaments qu'il ne prescrit qu'en cas grave, ou si un élève qui en prend n'en a plus ou oublie.

_ Je vais regarder ta cheville en premier.

_ Comme vous voudrez Naruto-sensei.

_ Tu peux me dire comment tu t'es fait ça ? Me demande-t-il en appliquant de la pommade sur ma cheville.

_ Et bien … Je me suis juste battu. Dis-je en rougissant, ses mains sont si douces m'octroyant des frissons, qui je l'espère pas trop ressentis.

_ Encore ? A force je vais croire que c'est pour me voir que tu fais ça, il entreprit de me mettre le bandage en retenant son rire.

C'est vrai que je me bats beaucoup, encore plus quand je sais qu'il est là. Je n'y peut rien, j'aime le voir, j'aime quand il s'occupe de moi. Une fois la bandage mis, il me demande si j'ai mal autre part, je lui dis pour ma cuisse et mon bras, pendant ce temps il va me chercher quelque chose de froid à mettre sur mon œil. Naruto revient me demandant d'enlever ma chemise et mon pantalon. Je le fais avec un peu de honte, d'habitude c'est au tibia que j'ai mal, et il ne me voit pas à moitié nu au moins ! Malheureusement lorsque je le regarde, je vois qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix, je m'exécute. Mes joues sont tellement rouges et chaudes qu'on pourrait faire cuir un œuf sur elles, pourquoi il me regarde aussi tandis que je me déshabille ? C'est peut-être bon signe ? Je l'attire peut-être ??

Je vais pour me réinstaller sur la table mais il m'empêche en reprenant la parole:

_ Sasuke, il faut que tu enlève ton boxer.

_ QUOI ??!! J'ai le cœur qui va lâcher, il veut quand même pas le faire ici ? Et pourquoi je devrai l'enlever ??

_ Le bleu à ta cuisse monte jusqu'à tes côtes, et ton sous-vêtement me gêne, je ne pourrais pas te soigner comme il le faut si tu ne l'enlèves pas. M'explique Naruto calmement.

_ Euh … Oui mais … C'est … J'arrive pas à parler, je suis déçu, c'est que pour ça.

_ Si tu veux, je me retourne pour que tu l'enlèves et tu prendras une des serviettes derrière toi pour cacher ton intimité pendant que j'appliquerai une pommade pour faire disparaître ton bleu, ça te va Sasuke ?

_ … Merci Naruto-sensei.

Il se retourne pendant que j'enlève mon boxer, à peine fait je me dépêche de saisir une serviette, je me rassois sur la table, le tissu cachant ma verge. J'indique à sensei que c'est bon et il se retourne pour s'approche de moi. Il examine mes blessures, le bleu de ma cuisse remonte jusqu'à la marque de la chaussure de Aiko, je vois sensei se mordre la lèvre inférieure, lui ferais-je de l'effet ??

Je ne peux bloquer les battements de mon cœur accélérés, Naruto m'applique la crème, ses mains douces, grandes et chaudes rencontrent à nouveau ma peau. Je ferme les yeux, j'aime ce trouble, la froideur du baume et la chaleur que je ressens alors que Naruto-sensei me touche, il a tant de pouvoir sur mon corps, s'il me demandait maintenant d'écarter les jambes pour qu'il me pénètre, je le ferai sans hésiter.

_ Sasuke, tu devrais te calmer un peu non.

_ Hein ??

Je ne comprends pas, j'ouvre les yeux, je baisse la tête et là … MERDE !! Je suis en érection devant le mec que j'aime en cachette !! Il n'y a pas de situation plus embarrassante que ça !

Pourquoi je me suis mis à bander ? Pourquoi il a autant de domination sur moi ? Pourquoi il est médecin et pas professeur de … de sport ? Je suis sûr qu'il a deviné, il doit bien rigoler en son fort intérieur bon sang ! J'ai honte ! Il va s'imaginer des trucs ! Bon, il aurait pas tord, mais c'est quand même gênant !!

_ Sasuke, faudrait que tu tiennes ton pénis le temps que je mettes correctement ton bandage.

_ Pour … Pourquoi ?? Déglutis-je.

_ Pour que je puisse mettre le pansement. Ton pénis touche ton ventre, et je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre les compresses sans le toucher, surtout qu'il me faut mes deux mains pour le mettre correctement.

_ … Très bien, Naruto-sensei.

Je fais ce qu'il m'a dit, finalement il y a plus honteux. Tenir mon pénis droit alors qu'il me panse … La, c'est la très grande honte. J'aimerai retourner en arrière et ne pas me battre, évitant ainsi cette situation très très embarrassante.

Il finit le bandage, il me propose de me rhabiller, j'accepte, je refuse de rester nu encore plus longtemps. Je remets donc mes vêtements, sauf ma chemise blanche, mon bras n'a toujours pas été soigné.

Une fois mon pantalon noir remis, il entreprend de continuer avec mon bras. Il recommence le même manège qu'avec ma cuisse, mon érection est toujours existante je rappelle, et si mon sexe pouvait avoir une plus forte élévation, je serais mort, déjà que mon pantalon, que je n'ai pas attaché, me serre quand même. C'est une torture ce qu'il me fait, toutes ses caresses … Naruto-sensei, s'il vous plait, prenez moi !

On se retrouve dans la première salle, lui à son bureau moi devant la table. Il m'a pris mon carnet pour marquer l'explication de ma présence ici. J'ai toujours l'humiliation de tout à l'heure en moi, on n'a pas reparlé après ça. Faudrait que je m'excuse mais comment il va le prendre ?

_ Naruto-sensei … Dis-je pour attirer son attention.

_ Qu'y a t-il Sasuke, tu as encore mal autre part ? Me demande-t-il en levant les yeux de mon carnet.

_ Je … Pour tout à l'heure je suis … Je suis-

_ Ce n'est rien. Me coupe-t-il, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

_ Ah bon ??

_ Oui, je vais même te dire un truc, mais ça reste entre nous d'accord ? Il me fait un clin d'œil, j'acquiesce de la tête et il poursuit, une fille a déjà mouillé. Et puis, tu sais que quand un homme a une érection c'est juste une grande gorgée de sang, tu n'as pas forcément fantasmé ou autre, ça arrive à tout le monde.

_ Hm, répondis-je pas convaincu.

Le silence dure un petit moment, je n'y croit pas … un fille a mouillé quand Naruto l'auscultait ! Elle a dû être aussi gênée que moi, et j'ai donc une rivale pour gagner le cœur de Naruto !

Sensei me fait sortir de mes idées de torture en me disant que je viendrait le voir pendant certaines heures à quel jour. Il me dit aussi que normalement le rendez-vous dure dix minutes.

_ « Normalement » ?

_ Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi pendant une demie heure entière ? Moi qui voulait devenir en savoir plus sur toi … dommage, dit-il faussement déçu.

_ Non, non ! Je veux bien,[i]_je pourrais en apprendre plus sur lui, c'est toujours ça ![/i]_

Il me sourit, il me propose de me raccompagner chez moi, j'approuve d'un signe de tête. Le lundi je finis en même temps que lui, comme je viens souvent, non, tout le temps, il a pris l'habitude de me raccompagner chez moi.

Nous somme dans sa voiture, il parle je l'écoute. De quoi nous parlons ? De tout et de rien, il me pose des questions sur les cours, il me raconte ses journées aussi bien professionnellement que intimement. Par trop intime mais un peu.

Je sais que le travail qu'il fait à l'école est juste une aide, en réalité il a déjà son cabinet, il travaille avec un autre brun, et ce brun n'est autre que mon frère Itachi. Mon frère m'a souvent parlé de Naruto, sur ses talents de médecin, sa joie de vivre et autres de ses bons côtés. Bien sûr, Itachi m'a aussi parlé de ses mauvais côtés, il est gourmand, excessivement gourmand ! Je trouve cela mignon moi. Naruto se met rarement en colère, il faut faire du mal au gens qu'il aime pour qu'il se batte, si on l'attaque lui, il se défend en faisant attention à ne pas trop blesser l'autre personne. D'après mon frangin, sensei aurait un secret lié avec son enfance. J'aimerai bien le découvrir … Je me demande si un jour, il aura assez confiance en moi pour me dire ses pires secrets.

J'arrête de rêvasser quand Naruto-sensei m'ouvre la portière, je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés devant chez moi. Sensei m'aide à me relever, mon bras sur son épaule, une main tenant mon bras pour que je ne tombe pas et son autre main sur ma hanche afin de me caler à lui. Je préférais me caler à lui d'une autre manière … Bon, Sasuke reprend toi bon sang !! Mon érection s'est calmé et je vais pas la faire revenir maintenant !!

Devant la porte je cherche mes clefs dans mon sac … Je ne les trouves pas ! Ça fait plus de dix minutes que je cherche et rien !! Aucun résultat ! J'explique la situation à Naruto, moi je suis gêné et sensei rigole de bon cœur devant mon embarras. Son rire est une petit mélodie fusionnant avec la douce brise qui vient caresser sa chevelure d'or, la rendant encore plus désordonnée que d'habitude. Finalement Naruto-sensei sort son téléphone et appelle mon frère, par miracle mon frangin est à la maison … C'est vrai que j'aurais put essayer cette méthode, d'ailleurs sensei me fait la même réflexion mais à son égard en s'insultant d'idiot à la fin.

J'allais répliquer quelque chose, seulement Itachi ouvre la porte. Là mon frère saute sur Naruto en lui disant qu'il lui a manqué, je suis jaloux, je sais qu'Itachi fait ça avec tout les gens qu'il aime vraiment, ce qui veux dire moi, Naruto et son petit ami Deidara. Une fois l'embrassade de mon frère fini sur Naruto, il se jette sur moi. Heureusement pour moi, sensei nous sépare vite, il explique à mon frère la situation.

_ Et au fait Itachi, tu n'es pas au cabinet ?

_ Non, il y a eu une coupure de courant, j'ai dû fermer.

_ Je vois, je ferais des heures supplémentaires demain soir dans ce cas.

_ Vous ne travaillez pas demain après-midi Sensei ?

_ Non Sasuke, à partir de demain je travaillerai avec d'autres horaires que ceux que j'avais. Je t'en ferais par, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es mon meilleur patient. Naruto rigola.

Itachi l'invite à entrer et sensei accepte avec joie, je suis heureux bien sûr! A l'intérieur nous parlons de tout et de rien, j'écoute surtout la voix de mon amour caché. Itachi ne sait rien de mes sentiments envers son collègue même si je pense qu'il a un petit doute sur ce sujet, la question n'a jamais été abordée. Peu importe, je sais qu'Itachi ne me rejettera pas, Deidara lui plaît, il ne peut le cacher aussi facilement que moi. Naruto me donne aussi ses nouvelles horaires, je le verrais moins qu'avant, toutefois, j'ai toujours rendez-vous avec lui trois fois dans la semaine !

Les heures passent et Itachi force sensei à dîner avec nous, je l'ai moi aussi forcé mais juste un peu hein ! Mon frère va préparer le souper, Naruto-sensei veut examiner à nouveau mes blessures, je propose d'aller dans ma chambre. Je ne cache pas le fait que c'est surtout que j'aimerai qu'il me dise comment il trouve ma chambre.

Nous montons les escaliers menant à l'étage, nous prenons le couloir puis la porte conduisant à la pièce tant convoitée. La pièce est assez grande, le lit est contre le mur face à de la seule fenêtre de ma chambre. Les rideaux de cette fenêtre ainsi que les draps de mon lit sont bleu nuit. En face de mon lit une mini bibliothèque en bois s'y trouve, il y a plusieurs de mes mangas, mais aussi des romans. De l'autre côté de la librairie, collé au mur, mon bureau avec l'ordinateur portable que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire. Des livres à côté … Des livres ?? NON !! C'est mes mangas yaoi !!! En plus ce n'est pas que des bisous qu'ils se font les garçons entre eux ! Faut pas que Naruto les voit !!

Je me dirige lentement vers mon bureau, faut au moins que je les ferme, tandis que le collègue de mon frère regarde un peu ma chambre. Arrivé près des bandes-dessinés japonaises cependant je me pète la figure avant de les avoir atteint. Fichue cheville qui me fait mal !! Sensei s'approche de moi, m'aidant à me remettre sur pied. Il m'installe sur mon lit, prenant ma cheville dans ses mains pour l'examiner, pour la première fois je ne fais pas attention aux sensations qui en passant sont extrêmement plaisante, je fixe mes mangas.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto se relève, il avance jusqu'à ma table, il attrape mes bouquins. Il les feuillète un par un, regardant chaque page avec une très grande attention pour en définitive se tourner afin de me regarder, un petit sourire orne son visage.

Je n'arrive pas à décrire son sourire, mon cœur bat très vite. Il bat d'angoisse et de peur … Comment il va le prendre ? Je vais peut-être le dégoûter, il va se servir des mangas comme chantage ? Non, Sensei n'est pas ainsi, foutu cerveau, il me fait imaginer les pires trucs. Je ne veux pas l'écœurer.

_ Tu lis ce genre de livre ? Le ton employé était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

_ Euh … Oui.

_ Tu lis des mangas hentai ? Ou des yuri aussi ?

_ Hm ? … Juste des yaois, lâchais-je dans un chuchotement.

_ Et des très bon en plus. « Viewfinder »(vrai manga yaoi)(uzuchi: d'ailleurs il est génial!!) est un de mes préférés, m'annonça t-il tout sourire.

_ Vous … Vous en lisez aussi sensei ?? Demandais-je étonné.

_ Oui, mais aussi des hentai et des yuri. Euh … ma question est peut-être indiscrète, même si je me doute un peu de la réponse mais … Tu es gay Sasuke ?

_ !!? Je bloque, je n'arrive pas à répondre, je suis rouge.

_ Sasuke ? Pardon, je voulais pas te gêner, tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Je comprends que tu n'es pas confiance, c'est juste-

_ Oui ! Criais-je presque.

_ Excuse-moi, je voulais pas t'embêter avec ma question débile.

_ Non … C'est rien. Dites sensei … Je … Je vous dégoute ? Ma voix est tellement basse qu'on dirait un murmure.

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! Je connais également les penchants d'Itachi et ça ne me pose aucun problème, à part quand il me fait des allusions assez déplacées quand je suis seul avec lui, je joue le choqué; mais en vérité je trouve cela plutôt drôle. Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'avec les filles du lycée vous êtes très déçus.

_ Oui, soufflais-je soulagé.

Nous partons dans une grande rigolade, sensei de plaisir et moi de rire mais surtout de soulagement, je ne le dégoute pas, il m'accepte, il lit comme moi des mangas yaoi. Avec un peu de chance il est gay ! Non, Sasuke calme toi, ne te fais pas d'illusion, on ne sait jamais !

Finalement nous redescendons dans le salon, mon frère nous appelle pour venir dîner avec lui. Durant le repas, Itachi n'a pas arrêté de faire des avances à MON amour ! Même s'il le repousse je suis assez possessif, je n'aime pas partager, et encore moins quand c'est LA personne qui finira sa vie avec moi ! Je visualise loin, cependant mon cœur me dit que c'est la vérité.

Le souper fini Sensei repart chez lui, je suis triste mais heureux ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'en partant Naruto m'a fait une bise sur le front en me souhaitant bonne nuit !! C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça à mon égard, mon frère a eu une bise sur la joue ainsi qu'une poignée de mains mais … Ma peau a rencontré ses lèvres, ses lèvres que je rêve d'embrasser avec les miennes, ses lèvres rouges et sensuelles, pulpeuses qui couvre mon corps nu de ses baisers brûlants tandis que je gémirais son prénom alors qu'il prend ma verge en main … Euh … je m'égare moi !!

Après ma douche, je fonce sur mon lit, je fais semblant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi vienne voir si je dors afin qu'il puisse sortir voir son copain. Une fois cela fait, j'introduis ma main sous mon oreiller pour en ressortir mon trésor, une photo que j'ai réussi à prendre de Naruto-sensei, je l'ai prise avec mon téléphone portable, au départ c'était pour un travail que j'avais à faire en art plastique, je devais juste prendre une photo du ciel, au lever, en après-midi, au coucher et la nuit. Naruto s'était mis devant mon appareil, son sourire éclatant de mille feux, sa chevelure jaune avait un peu pris d'orange et de rouge, exactement comme le soleil, en prime j'eus droit à un clin d'œil pour cette image.

Tous les soirs je la regarde, comme une de ses filles je l'embrasse en souhaitant que mon amour pour lui soit réciproque. Je ne sais en aucun cas s'il l'est mais … je l'attendrai toujours.

Le lendemain, c'est le téléphone d'Itachi qui me réveille, il l'a laissé dans sa chambre. Je me lève, je tape à la porte, aucune réponse. J'entre donc, je décroche par réflexe. La voix de sensei me coupe, c'est lui … quelle mélodie pour le réveil, bon, je réponds quoi ? J'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il dit à Itachi, il sait pas que c'est moi, de venir le rejoindre ce soir à vingt-deux heures pour régler une petite affaire. Je veux le prévenir que ce n'est pas mon frère mais il m'interrompt en rajoutant une phrase qui me brise le cœur:

_ [i]« _Au fait Itachi, tu avais raison à son sujet, je l'aime plus que tout_ ! »[/i]

Il dit au revoir et raccroche. Il est amoureux de quelqu'un, mon frère sait de qui … Surement une très belle jeune femme, qui pourra lui donner des enfants pas comme moi ! La tonalité du téléphone retentit dans la chambre, au même rythme que ma peau devient encore plus pâle. Je repose le portable en l'éteignant pour aller me recoucher, il me reste une heure à tuer.

Il est onze heures, je suis devant le bureau de Naruto, il n'est pas encore là. Je repense à la conversation qu'on a eu, qui peut bien avoir pris le cœur de mon sensei ? Je replonge dans mes pensées peu réjouissantes, au même instant sensei arrive. Il me fait entrer, m'installant directement dans la salle où il m'examine, il regarde mes blessures, ma cheville va mieux, le bleu de la cuisse est toujours présent mais beaucoup moins, mon bras me fait un peu souffrir et pour finir mon coquard, au dirait des cernes, mais ce n'est pas surprenant, il est le meilleur, tout ses produits sont ceux de sa mère adoptive, ça, c'est Itachi qui me l'a dit un jour où Monsieur je bois jamais s'est soulé.

Nous passons toute la demi-heure à parler de moi, il sourit toujours avec gentillesse. Gentillesse qui ne changera jamais, ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime, c'est quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui à le droit à son amour, à sa chaleur, à son odeur, à son corps, à son âme, bref, à lui tout entier. Moi ce sont ses sourires dont j'ai le droit; c'est tout, tout ce que j'aurais venant de lui.

Après il me raccompagne en classe, s'excusant et expliquant que pendant les deux prochaines semaines ce sera pareil. A cette annonce j'ai envie de sauter de joie mais nous somme en cours et je dois rester le mec froid avec aucun sentiment qui se bat pour un rien. Il part et je m'installe à ma place.

Durant les deux semaines suivantes j'ai été le voir, je lui ai confié quelques un de mes secrets, lui aussi à fait de même néanmoins … Je ne sais pas qui est la personne ayant pris son cœur. En ce moment je suis dans son bureau, il examine mon œil au beurre noir qui a beaucoup de mal à partir malgré toute les pommades qu'il a put mettre.

_ Je ne sais comment il a réussi à le faire, mais … je pense qu'il faudra, soit plus de pommade soit, du temps, il me sourit.

_ … Dites sensei ? Demandais-je.

_ Qu'y a t-il Sasuke ?

_ Et bien je voulais savoir si-

_ NARUTO-KUN ON A BESOIN DE TOI !! Cria une femme blonde à une poitrine assez volumineuse.

Cette femme est la directrice du Lycée, elle a l'air gentille -elle est d'ailleurs- mais si elle se met en colère, aie aie aie ! Sa force surhumaine va nous encastrer dans le mur sans effort. Son nom est Tsunade, alias « la vieille » d'après Naruto, donc je disais, la blonde vient d'entrer pour prendre Sensei avec elle, un élève s'est blessé à la jambe, ne pouvant bouger ils font déplacer mon amour secret qui me fait souffrir encore, je ne peux l'oublier. Je l'ai trop dans la peau !

Naruto sort me demandant de l'attendre, une fois sorti je me lève et prend sa place. J'ai toujours voulu savoir quel effet se produit, on a l'impression d'être le roi et le fauteuil est super confortable ! Mm ? Y'a un tiroir ouvert ? Je l'ouvre, je sais je ne devrais pas mais j'y peux rien, il y a un cadre dedans. Je prends le cadre entre mes doigts.

Un homme et une femme, c'est banal en fai- … C'est … C'est Naruto-sensei dessus avec cette femme ! C'est donc elle ? Elle est magnifique, y'a pas à dire. C'est normal qu'il en soit amoureux, elle est splendide !

Je remets la photo dans le tiroir et le referme vite. J'ai envie de pleurer, mes yeux me piquent, ma gorge devient sèche et j'ai un peu de mal à respirer, ce qui produit des convulsions à mon corps. Faut pas que je pleure, si Naruto me voit ainsi je serais pas quoi dire, faut pas pleurer …

_ Sasuke ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Je relève la tête, il est debout face à moi, l'air inquiet. Je me lève pour partir quand il pose ses mains sur mes épaules, je m'écroule au sol ne pouvant empêcher mes larmes. Il doit être choqué, il met quelques minutes avant de se baisser avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Je … Je …. .

J'inspire fortement puis lâche d'un coup la phrase :

_ La seule personne que j'aime en aime une autre !!

Il me sert plus fort dans ses bras, cette étreinte me fait chaud au cœur mais elle me fait aussi très mal.

_ Cette personne ne sait pas qu'elle rate vraiment quelque chose. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, de merveilleux Sasuke, alors ne pleure pas. Si elle ne t'aime pas, c'est qu'elle est bête. Et puis tu peux compter sur moi ou sur ton frère pour t'aider.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, mes larmes redoublent, ses paroles sont vraiment réconfortantes toutefois savoir que c'est celui que j'aime qui me dit ça me fait encore plus mal.

Enfin de compte je suis probablement rester des heures à pleurer contre l'épaule de Naruto. « Probablement » car en ce moment je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre, à tout les coups je me suis endormi sur lui … Dire que j'ai loupé cette chaleur … Je suis con d'avoir tout divulgué. Je suis aussi assez heureux car il ne sait pas que c'est lui.

Demain il n'est pas là, je ne pourrais pas m'excuser de mon comportement, et ça va me stresser encore plus jusqu'à Lundi. Pourquoi j'ai craqué ? Aucune idée.

_ Sasuke ? Ah, tu es réveillé ! C'est Itachi qui vient d'entrer dans ma chambre.

_ …

_ C'est Naruto-kun qui t'a ramené, mais il ne pas dit pourquoi. Il t'es arrivé quelque chose ?

_ Non … Juste un manque de sommeil.

Je préfère mentir sinon il me questionnerai jusqu'à demain matin. Malgré ma réponse il vient près de moi, s'asseyant sur le rebord il commence à m'expliquer comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici. Si j'ai bien compris, Sensei m'a raccompagné au cabinet, durant le trajet il a appelé mon frère, lui expliquant la situation, il était inquiet d'après les souvenirs de mon frangin. À notre arrivé à l'agence où ils travaillent, Naruto a pris la place de mon frère auprès des patients et celui-ci à conduit la voiture de Sensei.

Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit là à mon réveil. Que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? Je suis pathétique ! J'ai craqué comme un con ! Puis tout le monde n'est pas gay comme moi, malheureusement pour mon cœur !

Itachi part quand je le lui demande, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche bien chaude afin de me détendre. Dans la salle de bain j'enlève la chemise blanche de l'école ainsi que le pantalon noir. Je passe devant le miroir, un grand miroir où on peut se détailler de la tête au pied. Je pensais avoir les fesses plates mais … elles sont pas mal, peut-être que j'en est un peu trop. Mes abdominaux ne sont pas très développés mais on les voit quand même. Et mes jambes sont fines, musclées mais fines, trop je trouve.

Naruto trouverait-il que je suis laid en me voyant nu ? Et lui … Comment il est sans vêtement ? À t-il un défaut sur son corps ? J'aimerai le voir au moins torse nu …

Je me dirige vers la douche, tournant le robinet d'eau chaude vers la gauche, l'eau coule sur mon corps, quelles superbes sensations, mes muscles se décontractent, le liquide coule sur chaque partie de mon corps, rien n'est épargné. Je commence par me laver les cheveux, l'odeur de mon shampooing aux mûres se répand dans la pièce, mes doigts se mêlent à ma chevelure d'ébène. Puis après je prends mon gel douche aux cassis, en versant une miette sur le gant, une image de Naruto-sensei avec le gant me frottant me vient l'esprit, je frotte mon corps en essayant par tous les moyens d'effacer cette image. N'y arrivant pas, je mets l'eau froide, je retient mon cri en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Après la douche je descends, je commence à avoir un creux.

Aujourd'hui nous somme Vendredi, je viens d'arriver dans la cour et tout le monde me regarde. Pas comme d'habitude, avant c'était par admiration, par amour ou par jalousie … Cependant en ce moment c'est de la pitié, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils me regardent de la sorte.

_ Uchiwa-san, Tsunade-sama vous demande dans son bureau, m'annonce Shizune, la collègue de la principal.

Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai rien fait pourtant, je ne me suis pas encore battu malgré que je n'ai plus de rendez-vous avec Sensei.

Je vais donc dans le bureau de la proviseur, arrivé devant la porte je toc une fois puis entend déjà son « Entrée ». Une fois cela fait elle me demande de m'assoir en face d'elle. Elle a son regard sérieux, il doit y avoir un problème grave, je m'assois malgré que j'ai plus envie de fuir à cet instant.

_ Sasuke, j'ai une question a te poser.

_ Je vous écoute Tsunade-sama.

_ … Un élève est venu hier et cette élève m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Naruto-kun.

_ Naruto-sensei ?? M'exclamais-je surpris. Arrêtez de tournez autour du peau ! [i]_Surtout si cela concerne Naruto !! _[/i]

_ Très bien. Est-ce que Naruto-kun t'as déjà touché ou fait quelque chose ?

_ Co … Comment ça ? Naruto-sensei ne m'a jamais rien fait ! Criais-je en colère.

_ Cet élève a dit que Naruto avait posé ses mains sur toi puis tu t'étais mis à genoux. Cependant il est parti avant de voir la suite, il a dit être choqué.

_ Écoutés Tsunade-sama, hier après-midi j'ai … j'ai eu un coup de fatigue.

_ Sasuke, je veux la vérité !! Dit-elle sèchement.

_ Et bien …

Je lui expliqua tout, enfin, presque tout. Je raconte que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une personne mais celle-ci n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments et ce jour là …j'ai craqué; Naruto avait été là au bon moment. Me soutenant pendant ce temps, jamais il ne l'avait toucher.

Devant mes aveux Tsunade réfléchit, elle sait très bien que jamais Sensei ne m'aurait touché. La principale m'explique que je devrais passer devant le conseil de l'établissement et passer des examens, et elle me fit sortir de son bureau.

Qui a bien put sortir une ânerie pareille ? De plus, si Naruto m'avait touché j'aurai été très heureux néanmoins, il a déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie, alors je peux toujours rêver. En tout cas, celle ou celui qui à dit cela va me le payer ! Et j'imagine que c'est sûrement pour ça que tous les élèves me regardaient avec pitié. Comment ils peuvent penser que Sensei ferait une telle chose ? C'est horrible !

Durant les cours, tous voulaient me parler, mais comme d'habitude, je les ignorais. Leur agissement m'était tout simplement ignoble. Je ne sais pas qui aurait put dire cela et franchement je préfère ne pas le savoir ou je vais la massacrer. Là, c'est la dernière heure de cours, avec Kakashi-sensei mon professeur principal. Il a les cheveux gris en bataille, un bandeau cachant son œil droit et un masque pour les rhumes sur le visage. Il porte une chemise blanche, un pantalon beige et une ceinture noire. Il est bel homme, je le reconnaît mais Naruto est … c'est Naruto quoi, mon homme.

Kakashi nous explique qu'on va faire cette heure-ci une « Vie de classe », on va parler de tout les problèmes qui se présente et tout le tralala. Je sens que je vais me faire chier ! L'heure tourne … et finalement un sujet m'intéresse. Le sujet de « Naruto a-t-il abusé quelqu'un ? » et ce quelqu'un tout le monde pense que c'est moi.

Toute l'heure j'ai défendu Sensei, malgré que tous pensaient que j'avais peur de l'avouer. Chaque élève me regardent avec désolation ou contrariété, comme ci je faisais une grosse erreur en ne divulguant rien.

Je finis par sortir de la classe et rentrer chez moi fou de rage ! Comment ils peuvent croire TOUS ça !! Tous connaissent Sensei pourtant cela ne les empêchent pas de l'imaginer faire ses choses avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas d'accord !

Je sors de mes pensées en entendant la sonnerie retentir, je cours à l'entrée, par pitié, que je connaisse pas cette personne ! C'est peut-être Naruto ? A cette pensée j'accélère le pas. Devant ma porte j'ouvre pour tomber sur …

_ Sakura ?

_ Oh, Sasuke-kun !! Comment tu te sens ?? Elle me bouscule et rentre sans ma permission se dirigeant vers le salon. Je sais ce que Naruo-sensei t'as fait !! Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire ! Les autres ont dû te gêner en classe, mais là, nous ne sommes que tout les deux alors … elle se rapproche de moi avec une démarche féline, raconte moi tout Sasuke-kun ! Elle se penche pour m'embrasser, mais je l'esquive.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire !! Criais-je.

_ Sasuke-kun ne refoule pas tes sentiments !

Elle se jeta sur moi, nous faisant tomber à terre. J'essaye de la repousser mais elle est beaucoup trop forte, c'est une fille ça ? Je n'arrive pas à la dégager, tandis qu'elle rapproche ses lèvres des miennes, hors de question qu'elle obtienne mon premier baiser ! Les centimètres se transforment en millimètres, me cœur bat fort, non par excitation mais par peur, je peux le dire, j'ai peur qu'elle profite de moi en ce moment, avec sa force surhumaine je donne pas cher de ma peau.

Je ferme les yeux en tournant la tête, je la rejette encore une fois cependant rien à faire, je crie un « Non » , elle n'en fait rien. Je sens son souffle puis maintenant rien. J'ouvre les yeux, Sakura est par terre, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je lève les yeux et je le vois. Il est arrivé à temps heureusement pour moi.

Finalement il la met à la porte sans plus de cérémonie avant de revenir m'aider à me relever. Je le remercie de m'avoir sauvé de cette furie, il sourit , après ceci il se dirige vers la cuisine préparer le repas. Mon cœur se calme tout doucement, il se remet de ses émotions plus que forte.

Au dîner, Itachi me demande si ma journée s'est bien passée, je lui ai tout raconté. Ma convocation chez Tsunade, les regards des gens et aussi les rumeurs sur Naruto. Mon frère semble contrarié, lui même connait Naruto depuis longtemps, ce sont des amis de l'Université, si sensei éprouvait des sentiments pour moi, jamais il aurait fait quelque chose dont je ne veux pas, pour lui, le cœur passe avant le corps. C'est l'un de ses caractères qui me fait craquer !

Le dîner fini, mes idées calmées, mon frère me demande d'aller me coucher, pour une fois je ne discute pas. Une fois que j'ai pris ma douche et que je me suis installé dans mon lit, je sort la photo de Naruto-senei. Je la garde prêt de moi pour au final m'endormir avec, sans la ranger.

En ce jour ensoleillé qu'est le Lundi je me lève, à peine un pied posé à terre que mon lit me rappelle à lui. Pourtant je ne dois pas, je dois aller affronter le conseil et protéger Naruto le mieux que je peux ! Alors je me dépêche, une fois la douche, l'uniforme enfilé et mon sac en main je fonce vers l'école. Sensei compte sur moi cette fois, Itachi lui a parlé du problème, et il a dit qu'il se débrouillerai sans que j'ai d'ennuis mais … je veux l'aider !

C'est en courant que j'arrive devant la salle que m'avait indiqué Tsunade Vendredi dernier, je reprends mon souffle avant de toquer, j'attends qu'on me dise d'entrer puis pénètre dans la salle. Il y a les vieux qui constituent le conseil du Lycée, je me souviens jamais de leur nom, assis sur des chaises devant des tables, la directrice se trouve au centre d'eux, au milieu de la pièce sur un siège Naruto, d'ailleurs il me regarde méchamment, c'est normal, il m'avait dit de ne pas intervenir dans l'histoire. D'habitude je lui obéis mais pas cette fois, il a besoin de moi et puis c'est de ma faute si la personne a sorti des conneries pareilles à son sujet.

Deux heures entières à expliquer la situation, Sensei me fait la tête d'être venu, toutefois ma présence leur à bien prouvé qu'il ne m'avait rien fait. Finalement le conseil n'a rien fait, et à juste dit que la personne n'avait pas du bien voir la scène … Je me demande tout de même qui a bien put dire ça ! Bon, en ce moment ce n'est pas ma priorité ! Quelle est-elle ? Et bien c'est de me faire pardonner par Naruto ! Je lui cours après dans le Lycée, il marche vite ou c'est moi qui suis lent ?

Après quelques minutes je finis par le rattraper.

_ Naruto-sensei, je su-

_ Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir !!

_ Mais Sensei … je voulais-

_ Tu imagines un peu ! Tu aurais put avoir d'autre ennuis si Tsunade n'avait pas été là !

_ … Pardon Sensei … Dis-je en baissant la tête.

_ Pff … Il soupire, aller viens, le conseil t'a libéré aujourd'hui, tu viens boire un verre ?

Je relève la tête pour le voir sourire de toutes ses dents, après un petit temps il me redemande si j'ai bien compris et j'accepte. J'étais tellement surpris que j'avais pas répondu à haute voix, j'acquiesce cette fois et on se dirige vers un café, loin de l'établissement, je crois que pour aujourd'hui on en a tout les deux ras le bol de l'école !

Dans le café je prend un chocolat chaud ainsi que Naruto, c'est lui qui me l'a conseillé, d'après lui ils font des dessins avec la mousse que crée le mélange de lait et du chocolat. J'ai hâte de voir cela ! La serveuse nous les apporte sur le plateau, elle s'approche de nous en roulant des hanches ! Elle fait un clin d'œil à MON blond avant de lui glisser quelque chose à son oreille. Furieux je détourne la tête vers ma tasse, j'ai eu le droit à une feuille, elle est vraiment réussi ! Je jette une œillade à Sensei, pourquoi ça m'étonne pas qu'il est eu un cœur ??

Nous dégustons notre boisson chaude, c'est vraiment délicieux ! J'ai l'impression qu'on dépose quelque chose sur mes lèvres, une chose douce et sucrée, à cause de la mousse.

Sensei me parle ou plutôt me raconte comment Itachi a voulu l'enfermer dans la cabine où il examine des patients pour le violer … J'ai honte de mon frère, il est froid, distant et sans sentiment mais quand il se retrouve avec Naruto ou Deidara c'est l'enfer, une vrai gonzesse en chaleur. Toutefois, il a le courage de dire et de faire ce que jamais je n'oserai. Par la j'entends, dire des « Je t'aime » à quelqu'un, le dire à Sensei, laisser sa fierté de côté pour l'amour de notre vie … Bon, ma fierté ça fait longtemps que je l'ai oublié pour mon amoureux mais … devant les autres elle revient.

La serveuse de toute à l'heure revient pour l'addition, je sort mon portefeuille mais Naruto paye avant moi. Il est fou ! Le prix pour un chocolat est de 4 euros minimum et il en paye deux … Je trouve ça gentil mais j'aurais préféré le faire, surtout que je déteste qu'on paye pour moi, je ne supporte pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un poids. En sortant la même serveuse vient à nous, elle donne un bout de papier à Sensei et s'en va … Mais elle se prend pour qui cette pimbêche ?

_ Vous avec beaucoup de succès Sensei.

_ Mmmh … oui, mais je m'en passerai bien tu sais.

_ C'est vrai qu'a force, la personne que vous aimez doit faire plusieurs crises de jalousie.

_ Oui mais … je trouve ça assez mignon tant qu'elle sait que je ne ferai rien. Car mon cœur ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Il me sourit puis me demande où je veux aller, je lui demande s'il serai d'accord pour me faire voir des coins sympa, il accepte avec son grand sourire dont lui seul à le secret, un sourire à la fois innocent et réconfortant.

Nous avons passé la journée à visiter la ville, je savais qu'avec lui ce serai super … non, ça a été GENIAL ! J'étais avec lui, rien que nous deux, sans personne d'autre pour venir gâcher ce merveilleux jour !

Je suis dans ma chambre, repensant à mon beau blond, il a été si tendre avec moi. Dans mon lit, tranquille, le crâne sur l'oreiller, mes yeux sur le plafond blanc de cette pièce. Puis je m'endors.

Deux mois ont passé depuis ma sortie avec mon amour, rien a vraiment changé. Je me bagarre toujours pour aller le voir, je vis avec mon frère, les filles me courent après ainsi que certains garçons, l'histoire a été mise aux oubliettes. Oh si une chose a changé, je vois plus souvent Sensei, Itachi le fait venir de plus en plus, j'apprends des infos de lui à chaque fois qu'il accepte. Et je peux dire que mes sentiments se sont énormément renforcés toutefois … je me souvient qu'il a une femme, mais mon cœur refuse d'abandonner !

Aujourd'hui nous sommes Samedi, mon frère travaille puis il va passer sa journée avec son copain Deidara. Et je reste donc seul toute la journée, tant mieux, je vais pouvoir m'avancer dans mes devoirs et réviser pour le contrôle de Lundi … De l'anglais … pourquoi c'est cette langue qu'on doit apprendre obligatoirement ?(uzuchi: parce que c'est la langue universelle?) C'est moche -a part certaine chanson- et en plus ça me prend la tête !

Vers les cinq heures de l'après-midi je me lève, je monte prendre ma douche. Cette journée c'est aussi bien présentée. La matin j'ai vite fini mes devoirs, j'ai passé deux heures à réviser pour l'anglais -cela a été le plus énervant-, Naruto m'a appelé en début d'après midi sur le téléphone fixe, moi et pas mon frère !!

Pourquoi il m'a appelé ? Pour savoir comment je vais et si je voulais venir avec lui dans un restaurant d'onigri ! Il sait que j'aime ce plat, il a pensé à moi ! Le rendez-vous est fixé pour dans une semaine … cependant je suis trop impatient d'y être ! Faut que je choisisse une tenue. Une tenue sombre et moulante ? Non, c'est pas un enterrement. Une tenue simple, donc jean et chemise ou maillot ? … ça pourrait le faire, surtout si je laisse quelques boutons de ma chemise ouverte.

Bliing ! Bliiiiiiiing ! (sonnerie de téléphone)

Je sors de mes pensées et me dirige vers le téléphone en courant, qui peut m'appeler à une heure pareille ? Certes il n'est pas si tard mais quand même. Je prends le combiné en main, je pose les questions habituelles comme « C'est qui » ou « C'est pourquoi ? ». A l'autre bout du téléphone un homme parle, je n'ai jamais entendu sa voix. Mon cerveau vient d'analyser la phrase qu'il vient de prononcer …. Ni une ni deux, je fonce.

Je suis arrivé à destination, une femme avec une robe rose pâle habituelle me demande si je veux passer un coup de fil, j'accepte. Je vais vers les cabines qu'elle m'avait indiqué, sans réfléchir je compose son numéro. J'entends cette putain de tonalité. Décroche, je t'en supplie DECROCHE !!

Il finit par répondre, je ne pense pas à lui dire le pourquoi du comment, je le supplie presque de venir ici, je ne veux pas rester seul alors qu'une personne que j'aime est là ! Je lui donne l'adresse et il s'empresse de me répondre qu'il arrive le plus vite possible, je suis heureux qu'il vienne … j'aurais pas put rester isolé … dans ce lieu … Merci !

Sept minutes suivant l'appel, je vois une tête blonde entrer dans le bâtiment. Il s'approche de moi, je le vois essoufflé rassuré de me voir sans blessure, il devait penser qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. Il me demande la raison de mon appel, je baisse la tête et lui explique.

_ J'ai reçu l'appel d'un médecin, il y a pas très longtemps. Il m'a expliqué que … Itachi et Deidara ont eu un accident de la route. Deidara est mort sur le coup, mon frère est en salle d'opération depuis deux heures … Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, je ne savais pas qui appeler …

Il me serre dans ses bras, essayant de me rassurer, il caresse ma chevelure ébène ainsi que mon dos. Sa présence me rassure, j'ai bien fait de l'appeler, je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. J'entoure sa taille de mes bras, calant ma tête sur son torse, je veux pas que mon frère meurt, c'est ma seule vraie famille.

Je reste pendant une heure au moins dans ses bras avant qu'un médecin viennent vers nous. Il demande si on fait parti de la famille, Naruto répond pour moi, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Le médecin explique des choses que je ne comprends pas, avec ses termes et surtout, je n'ai pas la tête à réfléchir, je veux juste savoir si Itachi s'en est sorti, le reste je m'en fous ! Puis finalement, c'est Sensei qui lui prie d'aller au but, le médecin baisse la tête … J'ai compris sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Je suis le dernier Uchiwa maintenant. Sensei referme d'avantage sa prise sur moi, lui aussi il l'a compris, tandis que le médecin prononce cette phrase, qui me déchire.

_ Il est mort, désolé.

Le médecin demande qu'on fasse les papiers pour l'enterrement, sa phrase de désolé n'est que mensonge ! Comment peut-on demander à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre une personne de sa famille de s'occuper de cela !! Naruto suit le médecin, je me cramponne à son bras, tout en le suivant, je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne.

Les papiers remplis, Sensei me raccompagne chez lui, il ne veut pas me laisser seul, pourtant j'insiste, il finit par céder, il me donne un portable, il m'explique qu'en appuyant sur le deux, je l'appellerai immédiatement. Je lui promets de lui téléphoner si jamais je craque ou si je veux être avec quelqu'un. Il me dépose devant ma demeure puis repart après s'être assuré que je vais … bien, enfin, plutôt que je soit assez bien pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

Deux heures défilent lentement, tandis que je suis sur mon lit, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Puis j'entends quelqu'un entrer, je me précipite en bas, je vois un mec assez grand, des cheveux gris, il porte un costard cravate noir et des lunettes.

_ Oh … Bonsoir Sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kabuto ?

Kabuto est l'homme de main d'Orochimaru, ce dernier veut faire disparaître les Uchiwas, mon père a toujours été meilleur que lui, ce qui, pour le maître du crétin à lunette, est inimaginable. Maintenant, je suis le dernier et mineur par dessus tout, je ne peux rien faire face à lui.

_ Orochimaru-sama vient d'acheter la demeure.

_ QUOI ??! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

_ Si, ton frère est hors course, tu es mineur, donc cette maison ne t'appartient pas, donc il a tout les droits. Alors, dehors ! Je vais être compatissent, je te laisse une heure pour prendre tout ce que tu veux, mais tu déguerpis ou j'appelle les flics !

Il s'en va. Je n'y crois pas … je suis viré de chez moi … Je remonte dans ma chambre, si je peux encore le dire. Je prends mes vêtements, les souvenirs de mon frère -ses photos et babioles comme les bracelets de cuir-, je prend aussi plusieurs petit trucs pour finalement partir de la demeure où j'ai toujours grandi. Je redescends, une fois dehors je vois Kabuto, il me sourit pour me dire que j'ai bien fait, et me voilà dehors … à la rue.

Je me dirige vers le pont de Konoha, je n'ai nul part où aller. Je vais donc dormir là bas, j'ai pas vraiment le choix. En définitive je suis seul, j'ai personne. Je peux pas composer le numéro de Sensei, il est avec sa femme, je vais déranger. Quelques minutes passent, je suis sous le pont, et une bande de six m'entourent mais je n'en fais rien, j'ai pas la volonté ni la force … Peu importe ce qui m'attend, j'ai caché ce qui me tenait vraiment à cœur pas très loin, je ne risque rien maintenant.

J'ai pris des coups, ils ont prit mes vêtements, je suis en sous vêtements … J'en peux plus, pourquoi ils n'en ont pas fini avec moi ? J'essaye de me lever mais je ne fait que tomber, je décide de ramper, c'est tout ce que je peux faire en ce moment. J'arrive à l'endroit où j'avais tout enterré par peur qu'on me les vole, je prend le téléphone que m'a donné Naruto, j'appuie sur le deux. Cinq tonalités puis sa voix résonne à l'autre bout de l'appareil. Je lui demande de venir vers le pont de Konoha, il me dit qu'il arrive sans rien me demander de plus.

Je n'ai pas la notion du temps, je ne sais donc pas quand Sensei est arrivé, je sais juste que j'ai attendu longtemps, l'air devenait de plus en plus glacial. J'ai été aveuglé par plusieurs phares de voiture, puis l'une d'elle s'est arrêtée, c'était Naruto, il m'a habillé de sa veste, j'étais en caleçon, m'a porté dans ses bras avant de m'assoir sur le siège de sa voiture.

Durant le trajet j'ai dut m'endormir, parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans une chambre autre que la mienne. Quel dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar …

Pendant que je suis couché, je remarque qu'au plafond se trouve une vitre assez grande, elle donne sur le ciel, les étoiles brillent accompagnées de la lune. Je me relève, en position assise je regarde la pièce. Grande, un bureau en face du lit, une commode en bois juste à côté de moi, des pansements sont déposés dessus, j'observe encore autour de moi, une mini bibliothèque est juste en face de moi, elle est fixée au mur, avec sur le côté une armoire à double porte, possédant des miroirs sur chacune d'elle. Tout les meubles sont en bois clair, ce qui va parfaitement avec la couleur de la peinture, une belle couleur clair, du mauve. Il y a une douce odeur de cerise … C'est la même que celle de Sensei ! Je suis donc dans sa chambre … je l'aurais imaginé plus … coloré.

J'ai passé deux semaines entières dans cette chambre, Naruto passait tous les jours, il avait aussi appelé l'école, Tsunade fut très compréhensive. Je pouvais rester chez moi tant que je ne serais pas prêt à y retourner. Quand Sensei passait, il me demandait toujours comment j'allais, cependant j'étais toujours incapable de prononcer un son. Il m'allongeait dans son lit, me caressant la chevelure, me disant des mots réconfortants, il lui arrivait de me prendre dans ses bras quand je voulais regarder par la fenêtre.

Après tous ces jours passés, j'allais un peu mieux. Mon frère me manquait, la maison me manquait … mais je n'étais pas seul, Sensei est là … mais je devrais partir, je dois considérablement l'enquiquiner depuis mon arrivée, jamais un parole, pratiquement aucun signe de vie.

Je sors de mes pensées quand j'entends la voix de Naruto juste à côté de moi, il me demande comment je vais, comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans sa chambre, un sourire tendre et triste.

_ Bien Sensei … dis-je en me forçant à le penser.

_ Pas la peine de me mentir Sasuke, tu sais … tu as le droit de craquer, après ce que tu viens de vivre …, je vois que son sourire s'est fait moins triste, sûrement parce que j'ai parlé, il est content …

_ Je ne peux pas … un Uchiwa ne pleure pas.

_ Un Uchiwa n'éprouve pas de sentiments, ni ne les exprime, pourtant toi et ton frère si, parce que vous êtes humains et que vous êtes avec des gens que vous aimez et qui vous aiment en retour … Je suis là pour toi Sasuke, que tu le souhaites ou non.

Les paroles qu'il vient de prononcer me font craquer, mes larmes coulent, il se met sur le lit, me prenant dans ses bras. J'enfonce ma tête dans son cou, pendant qu'il me sert le plus fort possible sans m'étouffer et qu'il passe sa main dans mon dos, comme pour rassurer un enfant qui a fait un mauvais rêve. J'aime être dans ses bras, c'est rassurant et chaleureux, tout ce que j'ai besoin pour le moment. Je renifle bruyamment, moi qui voulait me faire discret c'est loupé, je recule un peu, mes yeux sont rouges et gonflés, j'en suis sûr et en plus j'ai mal au crâne.

_ Dis Sasuke, pourquoi tu étais là bas ? Je veux dire, prêt du pont, me murmure-t-il, sachant plausiblement que j'ai mal au crâne.

_ … Snif, Orochimaru … a acheté notre … la maison de mes parents, et il m'a dit de partir … snif, dis-je en entreprenant de ma calmer.

_ C'est une enflure ce mec ! Écoute, si tu veux -même si je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix-, tu peux venir habiter ici. Je n'ai que cette chambre mais je prendrais le canapé, le temps de te faire ta propre chambre, d'accord ? Me demande-t-il souriant.

J'hésite, c'est vrai, je n'ai nul par où aller en plus je pourrais vivre avec lui … vivre avec mon amour secret … qui a une femme. Je baisse la tête, je ne peux pas dire oui, je vais probablement les gêner dans leur relation -bon, elle le laissera sûrement pour ma plus grande joie mais lui va souffrir alors non-, toutefois, vivre avec Naruto me ferait sauter de joie.

_ Je ne peux pas Sensei … soufflais-je.

_ Mais je ne te laisse pas la choix et, puis pour quelle raison refuses-tu ?

_ Et bien …, je rougis un peu, la dernière fois, j'ai vu une photo où vous étiez avec … votre petite amie, ces mots me font mal.

_ … Ah, je vois de quelle photo tu parles, il ouvrit le tiroir de la commode celle près du lit. Il en sortit un cadre, me le donnant il me demande : c'est bien celle-ci ?

J'examine la photographie. Oui, c'est lui avec cette femme … elle est vraiment belle, je ne peut pas le cacher. Mon cœur se sert, ça me fait vraiment mal de les voir ensemble, s'enlacer alors que pour moi, ce n'est qu'un rêve irréaliste …

_ Oui … elle est très jolie en plus …

_ Sasuke regard bien … Enfin, regarde moi bien dessus.

Je fais ce qu'il me demande, il sourit … super, j'avais bien besoin de ça ! Je l'examine d'avantage … Son sourire tendre, ses yeux bleus pétillants … Ses joues sans cicatrices … Sans cicatrices ? Mais … Naruto en a ! Je relève la tête pour voir si Naruto a bien des moustaches et oui, il les a !

_ Je te présente Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze, mes parents. Ma mère est morte lors de l'accouchement, et mon père s'est fait tuer quelque jours après, c'est ce qu'on risque quand on est policier.

_ Vous êtes orphelin depuis votre naissance quasiment … ça n'a pas dû être facile …

_ Tu peux le dire … Je me suis fait adopté par un homme très gentil, il s'appelle Iruka, on vivait à Suna, puis j'ai suivi des études de médecine, mais j'ai dû venir ici pour les continuer. J'avais seize ans une fois arrivé à Konoha, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens très sympa, comme Yoko, ma mère adoptive pour moi, c'est elle qui m'a appris la vraie médecine, plus les cours ou, ma rencontre avec ton frère au Lycée. J'ai eu un Bac et peu de temps après, j'ai décidé d'intégrer ton école, et j'ai enfin fait la rencontre du « petit hargneux mais adorable » frère d'Itachi.

Nous rigolons un peu, c'est vrai qu'avant j'étais très grincheux cependant ceci a changé depuis notre rencontre. D'ailleurs je m'en souviens bien.

C'était peu après la rentrée, Sakura et Ino se disputaient pour connaître le nom de ma petite amie-il y en avait pas d'ailleurs-, elles m'avaient coincé dans les escaliers. Ça devait faire cinq bonnes minutes qu'elles hurlaient, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, quand je me sentis pousser en arrière, ces idiotes m'avait poussé par accident, j'allais dévaler tout l'escalier mais je sentis deux bras me retenir.

Je tournais le regard afin de plonger mes yeux couleur nuit dans un océan de malice. Mon cœur battait à en sortir de ma cage thoracique, je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui. Il me sourit avant de me remettre sur pied. Il expliqua au deux « demoiselles », comme il les avaient appelé, qu'on ne doit pas se disputer près d'un escalier, elles rougirent puis Sakura commença son numéro de charme, mais Naruto n'avait pas fait attention, ce qui résultat m'a fait rire, ainsi que Ino. Sensei se présenta à nous puis repartit.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser, de rêver et de fantasmer sur lui, encore maintenant je le continue. Il a capturé mon cœur, mon esprit, mon être tout entier mais je n'ai rien de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il n'a pas de femme dans sa vie donc … J'ai encore mes chances !!

Naruto me redemande si je suis d'accord de vivre sous le même toit que lui, je n'hésite pas et répond par l'affirmative, seulement si c'est moi qui dort dans la canapé, il me répond que c'est non, je suis son invité pour cette nuit, demain il ira voir pour l'adoption, mais je porterais mon nom, non le sien … ceci me désole un peu, ça aurait fait comme ci j'étais de sa famille … et même marié avec lui, bon, Sasuke calme tes délires de fille amoureuse.

Sensei m'explique aussi qu'ici, je ne dois plus l'appeler ainsi, il me dit aussi que maintenant c'est l'heure de manger, je ne refuse pas, je meurs de faim !! Nous descendons donc dans le salon qui fait aussi cuisine. Naruto prépare des ramen, une fois à table il me fait rire, me fait sourire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours vécu avec lui, il réussit à me faire oublier la mort de mon frère et ma mise à la rue … il n'y a pas à dire … je l'aime !

Le lendemain, je me réveille en entendant mon prénom murmuré à mon oreille, j'ouvre mes yeux, je vois le sourire tendre de Sensei … Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de le voir, il me dit qu'il a appelé Tsunade, la prévenant que je vivrais chez lui. Je m'assois et m'étant, une fois assis, Naruto me place un plateau garni sur les jambes. Il me dit de tout manger pour prendre des forces, je le remercie, il m'embrasse sur le front avec l'intention de me laisser petit-déjeuner tandis qu'il va appeler pour m'adopter.

Une fois que je finis le repas je descends dans la cuisine … je la cherche un petit moment, c'est Naruto qui me la montre du doigt, vu qu'il est au téléphone, quand je le croise dans le salon, j'y étais presque à la cuisine. Je prend la décision de faire le tour de sa maison, je me demande combien il y a de pièce en tout.

Alors, une fois qu'on passe la porte on prend un petit couloir qui se divise en trois parties, à gauche se trouve le salon, où se trouve au milieu, une table basse où se trouve le téléphone, un canapé en « L » couleur crème devant celle-ci, la télé accrochée au mur blanc de l'autre côté. Une commode assez imposante, deux portes en haut et en bas, au centre se trouve des photos … sûrement ses parents, elle est sur le côté.

Le salon donne sur la cuisine, la cuisine est assez grande, une table en bois s'y trouve, c'est là que nous avons mangé la veille au soir. Je ne pourrais pas citer tous les appareils mais il y a tout, elle est pleine quoi !

Je reviens sur mes pas, à droite se trouve une pièce qui est baignée par le soleil, il n'y a que une table et trois fauteuils, ce qui choque ce sont les vitres qui sont immenses, elles donnent sur le jardin, où se positionnent des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Cette vue est magnifique !!Les couleurs des fleurs se mélangent entre elles devant mes yeux, je ne suis pas prêt des fleurs, cela explique le phénomène mais … ce paysage est splendide !

Je sors de ce doux rêve pour monter à l'étage, je prends la porte qui se trouve devant moi, toilette … elle est moyen comparé au reste, un lavabo rouge foncé sur le côté, et les toilettes juste devant … pratique si on a une envie pressante en rentrant ! C'est bien positionné.

Je sors et me dirige vers la seule porte à gauche, la douche ! Plus exactement une douche et une baignoire. La douche possède deux vitres, la personne à l'intérieure voit tout mais pas à l'intérieur. La baignoire elle est simple, blanche, le robinet lui est d'un noir luisant, vraiment très joli !

Je me dirige vers la porte en face de la chambre de Sensei. Elle est … Wahou … C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba, elle est en désordre … Six cartons empilés se trouvent sur le coté, avec d'autres objets. Comme un grand miroir, un bureau … C'est cette pièce qui va me servir de chambre ? Si Naruto pense que je vais le laisser faire tout seul, il rêve ! Je vais l'aider, il a fait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

_ Elle te plaît la maison ?

Je sursautai en entendant la voix de Sensei derrière moi, je ne l'ai même pas entendu venir, je me retourne doucement, le rouge aux joues, je n'aurais pas dû faire le tour … ce n'est pas très poli envers lui.

_ Désolé Sensei … je n'aurais pas dû visiter votre maison …

_ Hein ? Alors de un : je t'ai dis qu'ici tu m'appelles Naruto, pas Sensei, deux : tu as le droit de visiter, tu es curieux je le sais, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi et de trois : tu es autant chez toi que moi.

_ … Merci Sen- Naruto, vo- tu es très gentil ! Lui répondis-je avec un sourire timide qui me rendit plus sûr et confiant.

_ Elle te plait la pièce ? Je pense que tu as deviné que ce sera ta chambre non ? J'acquiesce, tu voudras un lit comment ? Pour une ou deux personne ? Tu es d'accord pour faire les courses une fois que j'ai fini de tout ranger ?

_ Non ! Dis-je, je t'aide à ranger Naruto ! Je veux t'aider !

Voyant mon regard déterminé il cède, je savais qu'il allait vouloir le faire tout seul, il me propose de commencer maintenant, j'approuve ! Plus vite commencé plus vite fini !

Quatre heures pour tout ranger dans la cave ou la poubelle … mais la pièce est vraiment nickel ! La pièce est aussi grande que sa chambre, il y a une fenêtre sur le plafond, je pourrais admirer les étoiles si on pose mon lit ici … Naruto a sûrement compris ma pensée car il m'annonce que mon lit pourra être juste en dessous.

Sensei descend à la cuisine, me demandant de le suivre, il me propose des onigris simples avec du poisson, j'accepte, il sourit puis sort le riz, le poisson, la poêle et tout le nécessaire pour préparer le repas. Je me pose à ses côtés afin de mettre de l'eau dans la casserole, il faut bien chauffer le riz avant de préparer des onigris ! Naruto me regarde d'abord surpris, me demandant si je sais cuisiner … Je me stoppe … Je lui réponds que je sais seulement faire des onigris, il me sourit puis me dit qu'il m'aidera pour le reste. Nous préparons donc le repas ensemble … Dans ma tête une image de lui et moi vivants en couple se superpose … J'aimerai bien que cela soit vrai !

Le repas fini, la vaisselle faite, nous allons dans un magasin de meubles pour mon lit … Dire que je n'ai pas un sou sur moi, je suis obligé de laisser Sensei s'occuper de moi comme si j'étais un gamin incapable de se débrouiller seul ! J'avoue, c'est le cas en ce moment, je suis seul, je suis à la rue, je n'ai pas un rond dans mes poches … Je suis un poids pour Sensei …

_ … Tu préfères pas le lit en bois blanc ? Me demande Sensei.

_ Non Se- Naruto, je préfère celui-ci, lui indiquais-je un pointant du doigt le dit lit.

Le lit que je choisis ne me plait pas, il est marron foncé, c'est du métal, il possède des cotés remontés … Il est moche, pas confortable, les ressorts se sentent à travers le futon et pas très grand !

Celui de Sensei est super ! Simple, confortable, on ne sent pas les ressorts, grand, assez pour trois personnes. Il est d'un blanc neige magnifique, les cotés sont pas remontés.

Je sais vous vous dites, « bah pourquoi tu le prends pas ? » Et bah je vous explique, le PRIX ! Celui que j'ai choisi compte huit cents euros et celui de Sensei … plus de mille cinq cents euros, avec le matelas pour les deux bien sur, Naruto s'entête à vouloir m'acheter le blanc, -il a les moyens au moins ?-, qui est super confortable OK mais non !!

_ Moi je préfère prendre le blanc quand même ! Bon … faut juste trouver un vendeur maintenant.

_ Naruto … ce n'est pas la peine ! Le vert me plaît et puis ça m'étonnerait que tu aies les moyens avec ton salaire de médecin !?

_ Bien sûr ! Bon, je ne gagne pas aussi bien qu'un médecin qui travaille dans un hôpital mais bon, je peux te le payer sans problème ! (je ne sais pas les salaires, j'invente)

_ Mais Naru-

_ Tient il y a une vendeuse me coupa-t-il, je vais la voir !

Sans que je puisse répondre Sensei court vers elle, je me retrouve donc dans ma future chambre avec Naruto qui essaye de lire le plan. Oui, j'ai bien dis « essaye », le plan est en allemand. Finalement il laisse tomber et se concentre sur les croquis, chose que j'aurais fait depuis le début.

Au bout de dix minutes je bloque, Sensei vient de retirer son maillot dû à la chaleur de la pièce, je peux donc voir ses abdominaux musclés, on voit bien chaque détail de ses muscles. Je bave … il est trop sexy ! Le pantalon taille basse, je peux voir le bout du boxer rouge qu'il porte, et le début de ses poils pubiens … Poils pubiens … Merde, ne pense pas à ça !! Surtout qu'il a de la sueur qui coule le long de son ventre pour venir se perdre dessus … Je craque, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de cette goutte qui suit son chemin innocemment … traîtresse !!

Je finis par la laisser quand une main grande et bronzé passe dans mon champs de vision, celle de Naruto pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, il me regarde inquiet. C'est vrai que je dois être bizarre, les joues rouges, le souffle court et du sang qui coule de mon nez sans oublier la bave au coin de ma lèvre … Je suis pathétique !! Sensei court chercher la boîte à pharmacie, il revient même pas six secondes plus tard, soignant mon nez, regardant ma température, il essuie même ma bave qui coulait sur mon menton.

Une fois son examen terminé il me demande si je vais bien, ma température étant redescendue mais pas mes rougeurs il se questionne, c'est normal, je répond que oui. Il me regarde encore un peu, peut-être pour voir si je mens ou si mes rougeurs disparaissent, elles ne pourront pas tant qu'il n'aura pas remis son maillot !!

Nous terminons au bout de deux heures le montage du lit, pas facile quand on comprend rien et que ni l'un ni l'autre soient des experts en montage de meuble ! Le matelas est posé, sensei m'a foutu à la porte, il m'a envoyé faire les courses pour le repas de ce soir … Il veux plutôt faire le reste tout seul … Pff, je ne suis pas un gamin ! Je suis presque majeur ! J'ai dix-sept … dans deux mois … mais bon, je suis mature !

C'est un peu rageur que je rentre chez Sensei, je ne pense pas pouvoir dire chez moi un jour … ni chez nous. Donc, je me dirige vers la cuisine, un peu en colère de m'être fait avoir par Naruto, j'aurais nettement préféré l'aider !

Tient, il fait noir … je sens une chaleur sur mes yeux … C'est les mains de Naruto.

_ Qui est-ce ??? Me demande-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je déglutis quand j'entends sa voix et, la mienne essaye de paraître sûre d'elle, mais je vais m'amuser un peu.

_ … Sakura ? Dis-je pour rigoler, ce qui ne manque pas, Sensei pouffe.

_ Non Sasuke-kuuun ! Fait-il d'une voie aigu … j'en frissonne !

_ Elle ne te va pas cette voix Naruto ! Répondis-je en me retournant.

_ Gagné ! M'annonce-t-il en enlevant ses mains de mes yeux, voilà ta récompense !

_ Ma récom-

Naruto vient de m'embrasser … Il m'embrasse !! Et ne vous emballez pas, c'est seulement sur ma joue, calmez vous ! Une fois qu'il se décolle de ma pommette il m'entraîne vers l'étage, je n'ai pas rangé les courses !! Une fois en haut, il ouvre la porte de ma chambre … Elle est géniale !

Mon lit est juste en dessous de la fenêtre, il est donc contre le mur de gauche quand on rentre. Une petite table de nuit à gauche de mon lit, à droite un bureau avec des livres. En face, une étagère de cinq rangées et une armoire à double battant, avec un miroir sur le côté. La fenêtre possède des rideaux bleu clair, le soleil illumine la pièce par celle-ci mais aussi par celle d'en haut … Il a fait ça pendant mon absence … Il est trop fort mon Naruto !

_ Elle te plaît ? J'ai voulu faire vite pour te faire une surprise …

_ Elle est superbe Naruto ! J'aime beaucoup !

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, content que ma chambre me plaise, le seul hic c'est que j'aurais voulu dormir avec lui moi. Je lui fait un petit sourire, je l'aime, j'y peut rien …

_ Je t'aime Naruto … euh …

Merde j'ai fait une boulette ! Il me regard les yeux écarquillés … MAIS QUEL CON ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! Il rit nerveusement … merde, il va dire quoi ?

_ Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke, t'es comme mon frère tu-

_ Je t'aime plus que ça ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Criais-je presque.

Putain, je ne peux pas me taire ! Je raconte que des conneries enfin pas vraiment, oui je l'aime, mais pourquoi je lui dis ? Il va me mettre dehors maintenant … J'ai le souffle court, les joues rougis, les larmes aux yeux, la tête baissée … et je tremble … je suis con ! Itachi … pourquoi tu m'as laissé, j'ai fais une bêtise … je suis vraiment seul à présent ! J'ai la tête qui tourne … j'entends la voix de Naruto puis … le noir complet.

Je sens une douce chaleur, j'ouvre les yeux, je vois un torse bronzé et musclé comme celui de Sensei … Euh … je lève la tête, c'est lui ! Il dort, son souffle est court, je sens sa respiration sur mon nez … j'aime bien. Ses yeux fermés me font penser à un ange dormant … je lui ai déclaré ma flamme … comment il va réagir ? Et surtout … pourquoi il est dans mon lit, à moitié nu, et aussi, je fais quoi dans ses bras ??

_ je t'aime Naruto … depuis si longtemps … dis-je en resserrant ma prise.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sens sa jambe bouger pour venir se loger entre les miennes, je veux me décaler mais impossible de le faire briser sa prise ! Il frotte mon entre jambe, il remonte son genou puis le redescend et il recommence. J'entends quelques un de ses gémissements … Bon dieu, j'ai une érection désormais !

Je continue de me débattre puis j'arrive à sortir de cette prison douce et existante ! Je me mets au bord du lit, le dos tourné à Sensei. J'entreprends de souffler pour calmer mon excitation … Je n'y arrive pas !! Merde ! Savoir qu'il est là, que c'est ses caresses qui mon fait ça ! Je peux pas la faire partir en soufflant … ça veux dire … direction toilette !

Je vais pour me lever mais je me sens tirer en arrière par deux bras surpuissants. Mon dos se colle au torse de Sensei qui se trouve derrière moi, je sens sa tête se poser sur la mienne, son souffle chaud dans mon cou me procure des frissons, une de ses mains caresse mon ventre, l'autre titille mon téton gauche.

Je lâche un gémissement, j'ai la tête qui tourne, mon souffle se fait moins régulier. Je ferme les yeux pour calmer les sensations mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Je sens ses dents me mordiller l'oreille, mes tremblements ne se calme pas, ils s'intensifient de seconde en seconde. Tout mon sang est en ébullition, j'ai chaud … juste parce qu'il me touche !

Une main vint se poser sur mon boxer, faisant de petit va et vient, je bouge des jambes pour qu'elle arrête, mais cette main me les écarte. Naruto presse un doigt sur mon intimité, je relâche un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir.

_ Aah ! … arrête … Na … rutooOOooh !

_ Tu as bien dis que tu m'aimais … alors apprécie mes caresses !

Il appuie plus fortement son doigt contre mon intimité, de son pouce il masse mon sexe et de son autre il taquine toujours mon téton gauche.

Je tire sur les draps, les faisant tomber à même le sol de la chambre, sans le vouloir je passe ma jambe sur la sienne, j'ai son genou qui se retrouve contre mes fesses et qui me les compresse !

C'est la première fois qu'on me touche ici … ça fait bizarre mais c'est vraiment bon ! Sa main qui est plus grande que la mienne caresse plus de peau que la mienne … C'est si merveilleux comme sensation, j'ai l'impression que mon être entier va éclater …

Il passe ses phalanges dans mon sous vêtement, touchant juste le bout de ma verge … je m'agrippe au drap … son index trace juste de petit cercle sur le haut, il ne l'a même pas toucher en entier et je me sens déjà venir …

Je veux prévenir Naruto mais impossible, seul des gémissement où son nom sort d'entre mes lèvres … Mon corps tremblote encore un peu, puis je hurle son prénom et jouit sur mon ventre et sa main.

J'ai du mal à respirer, j' halète, mon corps secoué par de petites secousses. Je me sens tourné sur le dos, je vois une touffe blonde, je sens mon dernier vêtement partir. Un air froid souffle sur mes parties génitales … Je frissonne car je ne sens plus la chaleur du corps de Sensei.

Mais bientôt il revint se positionner sur moi, mes yeux se pose sur ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses et entre ouvertes, le souffle court, il passe sa langue sur ses deux bouts de chair qui m'ont fait tant fantasmer tellement de nuit et de jours … je me mords la lèvre du bas, j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser, comment lui faire comprendre ?

A mon étonnement, il se penche pour venir me les capturer. Elles sont si douce, un petit goût fraise, je n'aime pas les fraises mais celle-ci je pense en devenir dépendant ! Je sens une chose humide taquiner ma gencive et ses dents pincer doucement ma lèvre supérieure, je ne réfléchis pas et ouvre ma bouche, hors de question que mon rêve le plus fou s'arrête alors qu'il vient de débuter …

Il quitte mes lèvres, j'ai dû le repousser pour reprendre de l'air, mes yeux sont détournés, mes joues sont rouges dû à la chaleur qui monte en moi. Je finis par sentir des dents se poser sur un de mes boutons de chair tendu par le plaisir, il me le pince, le titille, le lèche ou souffle dessus. C'est peut-être de simples gestes mais cela me plaît énormément, pour preuve, mon entre jambe commence déjà à se réveiller.

Mon sexe érigé à moitié, je le sens descendre, traçant mes muscles de sa douce langue. Je lève la tête et m'appuie sur mes coudes. Il arrive à mon sexe, souffle dessus et dépose des baisers sur tout le long, avant d'arriver devant mon intimité jamais dévoilé, il rentre sa langue.

Il fait des va et vient, je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon corps d'onduler, la faisant pénétrer davantage. Mes gémissements sont rauques et résonnent dans la pièce silencieuse, enfin presque … mes plaintes sont accompagnées du bruit de sa langue à l'intérieur de moi, un bruit mouillé … c'est si délicieux …

Il finit par arrêter, je grogne de mécontentement, mais me contracte en fermant fortement les yeux quand je sens son membre entrer en moi. Il me souffle de me « détendre, même si c'est difficile », je vais « apprécier la suite » … Je sais que je vais aimer vu que c'est lui … néanmoins ça fait assez mal ! Je ré-ouvre mes mirettes … je ne vois que son regard inquiet, rempli de désir et … d'amour ? Il m'aime ou il fait cela pour me remonter le moral ?

Je reste sans bouger, mes yeux dans les siens, je ne remarque même qu'il est complètement en moi uniquement quand il commence un doux va et vient. J'ai un peu mal, cependant je suis un peu en manque, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez …

_ Plus … vite Naruto, gémis-je.

Il soude nos lèvres, commençant ainsi à augmenter ses coups de butoir. Tout d'un coup je lâche sa bouche, me cambrant et rejetant la tête, j' hurle de tout mon être … Il vient de trouver un point qui me mène au septième ciel.

Il retouche plusieurs fois cette tâche, je perds la tête … Ses mains qui caresse mon corps, sa bouche qui ravage la mienne en douceur, mes bras sont autour de son cou ou des fois ils s'agrippent au drap.

Je ne suis plus vraiment là, c'est comme si mon corps était vide, je ressens juste le plaisir, je flotte … J'entends ma voix hurler à Naruto d'y aller plus vite … plus fort … plus loin … J'ai beau être ici … je suis dans un monde, dans notre monde, où il n'y a que moi et Sensei, notre petite bulle …

Nous sommes couverts de sueur, la mienne colle mes cheveux contre mon front, et me colle aussi contre le lit. Celle de Naruto tombe sur mon torse … j'ai aussi l'impression qu'elle nous soude ensemble … Nos halètements sont une mélodie nous berçant dans la luxure.

Je n'en peux plus … Je sens que je vais jouir dans pas longtemps … Il se penche vers moi, je vois la scène au ralenti, il bouge ses lèvres et me murmure une phrase … Quand elle atteint mon cerveau j'explose ! Je jouis sur mon ventre et sur son torse alors qu'il continut ses allés et venus avant que je ne sente sa semence en moi.

Je ne le sens plus en moi, mes yeux commencent à se fermer, je le vois à peine remettre les draps sur nous et me prendre dans ses bras … Je m'endors dans ses bras protecteurs.

_ Debout … allez Sasuke, il faut se réveiller !

J'ouvre doucement mes mirettes, je vois Sensei devant moi, il est habillé d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt orange. Je souris, je m'assois, j'essaie plutôt … J'ai mal !! Naruto s'approche de moi et m'aide à m'installer, il me sourit puis pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds avec plaisir aux baisers !

_ Je t'aime …

Vous vous demandez qui a dit ça ? Et bien, quand nos bouches se sont séparées, elles l'ont murmuré dans cette pièce.

Quinze ans plus tard :

Ça fait quinze ans que je vis avec Naruto ! Ma chambre est devenu NOTRE chambre, il préfère dormir là où il a plus beaux souvenirs avec moi … où il est devenu le plus heureux du monde … Ce sont ses propres paroles, j'ai accepté, comment j'aurais put lui résister alors que je partage le même avis ?

Maintenant j'ai trente-deux ans, Naruto en a quarante et pourtant, on s'aime toujours autant ! Il a toujours un côté gamin, surtout quand on parle de ramen, il sourit avec plus de joie, tout le monde le dit, on respire le bonheur.

Je suis devenu chef d'entreprise, j'ai repris celle de ma famille … en parlant d'eux, Orochimaru s'est fait écraser par moi et Naruto, s'il ne m'avait pas soutenu à certains moments, j'aurais craqué ! Le vieux serpent a reconnu avoir tué mon frère ainsi que mes parents … Ce jour là, j'étais heureux, je savais enfin comment avait pu mourir mes parents et mon frère, et je savais qu'ils allaient croupir en prison le reste de leur vie !

En ce moment, nous sommes devant la tombe de ma famille, Sensei aussi, il en fait parti après tout. Vous avez remarqué ? Je l'appelle toujours « Sensei » dans mon esprit, même si je le remplace plusieurs fois par « sama » lorsque nous …. je ne dirais rien !

Nos vivons heureux avec notre petit bébé. Nous n'avons pas adopté, c'est plutôt lui, il est mignon avec son pelage rouge. Oui, j'ai dit pelage, c'est un renard que nous avons depuis trois ans. Naruto l'a appelé Kyubi, le même nom que j'ai donné à l'entreprise, anciennement appelé « Uchiwa ».

_ Tu viens mon amour … il va pleuvoir. Me demande Naruto.

_ J'arrive mon ange … dis-je en me retournant.

Quand il m'appelle ainsi, j'ai du mal à croire que c'est à moi qu'il parle, mais son regard et son sourire me le font comprendre … Nous somme heureux malgré tout notre malheur que nous avons échangé …

Nous somme chez nous, il prépare le repas, tandis que je mets la table et range un peu. Une fois fini, je me faufile derrière lui l'entourant de mes bras, il sursaute avant de se retourner, capturant mes lèvres …

_ Joyeux anniversaire mon amour … j'ai préparé tous tes plats préférés !

Je suis un peu étonné, j'avais oublié mon anniversaire ! Je le remercie comme il se doit, c'est-à-dire câlins et baisers !

A table nous parlons peu, pourquoi parler alors que nos yeux parlent pour nous ? Dès que nous avons fini, je prends Naruto, pour aller dans notre chambre … Je prends mon cadeau maintenant avant l'autre, je suis trop gourmand.

Sur le seuil de la porte, je l'embrasse avant qu'on ne murmure chacun un :

_ Je t'aime …

Nous pénétrons dans la chambre … et je vous laisse là, je le veux pour moi seul, sans vous !

Fin

Voilà la fin de mon OS. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la fin, je voulais qu'on sache que c'était Orochimaru qui avait fait le coup sans rentrer dans les détailles, j'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plait entièrement !

Reviews s'il vous plais ?


End file.
